Our Baby Girl
by j-s-j-e
Summary: A little blonde haired blue eyed girl will change two peoples' lives forever. JS pairing, of course!
1. Peeka Boo!

Title: Our Baby Girl.

Author: j-s-j-e

Spoilers: none I don't think? Tell me if there are!

Summary: A little blonde haired blue eyed girl will change two peoples' lives forever. J/S pairing of course!

Category: Romance/General

Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing of stargate boo hoo! If I did Jack and sam would've gotten together first episode! If only!

A/N: Okay this is my very first! I've been reading fanfic for ages and have read some really great work. I just wanted to try it out and see if i can make a contrib. to the stargate fanfic world! Please review and let me know what u think, advice is always welcome!

okay this is the fixed up version. I fixed up my litle mistakes from before and added a litle more story, i think this version is better!.

How he got himself into this Jack could not remember. He could not remember having to go through monthly inspections from people from the pentagon on his list of cons, if he had got that memo he would have turned the job down! Although he was growing quite fond of the desk and …. "General O'neill are you paying attention!" exclaimed a very annoyed Lieutenant Rivers, this months Pentagon inspector. "Uhhh… yeah umm… budgets cuts … something like that" Jack mumbled out caressing his desk, fond memories coming back to him. Lieutenant Rivers scribbled something down on his clip board and that was when Jack broke out of his bored trance. "Oh! Um… hey how about a tour". Jack just really badly wanted to get away from this man and dump him on some poor Lieutenant, who could be becoming a captain after this. "As I was saying General O'neill…..".

"Unauthorized Activation!" blared through the base. _Saved by the bell _Jack thought. "Don't worry about writing this on your little clip board , this sort of thing happens all the time… and please call me Jack." Jack jumped out of his chair and bolted to the control room, hoping he would get away but the guy was following him. He got to the control room just in time to see the event horizon do the water bursting thing it does _I should really ask Carter how it does that one day._ " Close the iris" Jack said automatically, wondering what fun visitors they were going to have today. "Receaving I.D.C...it's...it's SG-1 sir?". "Jack looked over at the three people that had just walked into the control room. "yeah well i have some confliction with that statement." "Sir, it's not an old I.D.C code either it is a future I.D.C code". "A future...what?...Carter?" Sam smiled at his confusion. "yes sir. the comupter spits out random I.D.C codes and transmit's them to our G.D.O's automatically. The system takes a while to transmit so they store next months I.D.C on the system. Apparently this I.D.C was next months one." Jack looked at Carter with a face "see...why do people not tell me these things!" "Sir we haven't lost any GDO's so i think we ought to see why someone has one of our I.D.C codes let alone one we havn't used yet." "fine open the iris, Security team to the gate room!".

As the security team got into their postions, guns raised, there was a ripple in the event horizon andwhat came next was unexpecteed...a little girl on a F.R.E.D. came through the stargate. All the members of SG-1 stood there peering into the gateroom at the little figure that had come through. Everyone was momentarliy shocked but came back to their senses with the sound of the gate shutting down. "security team fall back, call medics, send her to the infirmary" said Jack at once, everyone new Jack had a weak spot for children. Jack ran down the stairs towards the infirmary where the medics were already taking the still form of the little girl. "Should she not be in restraints, we don't know who she is or where she came from!" said Lieutenant Rivers. Jack was really getting annoyed by this guy. "She's an unconscious little girl for crying out loud! Better get your zat ready Teal'c, she could annihilate the SGC at any minute with her teddy bear!". Teal'c suddenly opened his zat. "Jeeezzz Teal'c put it away! I was being sarcastic." "Indeed". "well stop it sir it's not fair to Teal'c." Sam cracked a smile _God where was she starting to get that sarcastic attitude from _thought Jack. He looked over at Sam and although he was a tad annoyed at her remark he couldn't help but smile at her too.

Through all the talking they had somehow made it to the infirmary. Their feet new these corridors so well that their feet took them automatically where they wanted to go. Jack could only wish that, that would happen in his own home. Since his new promotion to General, he had stayed at his house so few times that everytime he walked into his bedroom to turn on the light he would walk right into the bedside cabinet, he had the bruises to prove it. Jack stoped at the doors of the infirmary and saw that the inspector was still tagging along behind him. Jack walked over to the nearest SF. "Hello, _Captain" _Jack winked at the Lieutenant "if you wouldn't mind taking Lieutenant Rivers here on a tour of the base, it would be Greatly apreciated!". The SF had caught on and immediatly grabbed Lieutenant Rivers and took him down the hallway. Much to the protests of Lieutenant Rivers but Jack wasn't listening.

Jack, Sam, Teal'c and Daniel walked through the double swining doors of the infirmary. "sooo…. What's up doc?". They looked over at the right corner of the infirmary were there was a small crowd of nursesand saw that the little girl was already set up in a bed dressed in the very flattering white and greyinfirmary gowns and had, had all the prelim tests done. " Gee, looks like you guys don't work hard" Sam said astonished that they had done all that so fast. Yep Jack was definantly rubbing off on sam, and before anyone could say anything more Jack shot his hand up "sarcastic Teal'c, she was being sarcastic." Teal'c tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. Jack translation: 'Thanks'.

Jack looked over at the new residant doctor Dr. Glasgow, "and so I ask again, what's up doc?" The docotor had a somewhat weird look on her face, she lookeduncomfortable?Why would she be uncomfortable? "Ahh… well General, other then exhaustion she seems to be fine. Looks like she really needs this sleep so we shouldn't disturb her. Uhhhh…. Until then, I have something interesting that I think only you and colonel Carter should look at." There were confused looks all-round. But Daniel and Teal'c nodded and the General and the Colonel followed the doctor into her office.


	2. memories

A/N: I know I haven't updated and it took me forever to post this chapter that's why I made it longer to say sorry! Please forgive me?

Anyways a huge thanks to Queen Tigress, Ilovesg1 and Aussie73 my three first reviewers! Be privileged! Thanks for the extra advice Aussie73 I will use it in the future. You guys rock! And I dedicate this chapter to you. Also thanx to my beta rino and mynichi, you know who u are! Right next chapter! I'm excited!

_Back to the story….._

Once the Colonel and General had walked inside the Doctor closed and locked the door very quickly. This to Jack and Sam was a very bad sign because doctors at the SGC never locked their doors, it just made it easier to rush into the infirmary when some mass disaster struck, which was at least once maybe twice a day if you were lucky.

Doctor Glasgow walked around her desk and took a deep breath, straight to business.

"The little girl had these with her. Ummmm… This could get a little umcomfortable.."

"Uhh…. Like it isn't already!" Jack pointed out.

"Ok, this is a photograph that was in her overalls pocket,…. I think its of her and her parents." She handed the photo over.

"Doctor why would that matter to……"

Sam's voice trailed of as she stared at the photograph, everything going on around her suddenly didn't matter all that mattered was the image on the photograph and she could tell that Jack was having a similar reaction because he had stopped breathing and both their hands shook as they held the photograph together.

The picture looked like it was taken on the porch of a cabin, with a beautiful purple, orange, pink sunset playing in the background.

But the main focus was on the three people in the photograph with their backs towards the lake, the sunset behind them.

In the photograph were Jack, Sam and that little girl. Jack sat with Sam lying against him sitting in between his legs and the little girl sat on Sam's thigh but had her back against Jack's chest. Jack his arms around both of them, while kissing Sam's cheek. They all had huge smiles on their faces, all looking so relaxed, so happy.

Total contrast to the tension in the room. Sam and Jack just stared at the photograph, dumb-founded neither knowing what to say and if to say anything.

"uhh… sorry to interrupt, but there's more".

"more ?..." they both managed to choke out. "Uhh…. Yeah… it… umm… came with a video. It says Jack, Sam and Hannah, so I'm guessing that's what the little girls name is."

After a short pause she handed the tape to Jack and Sam, who had both begun to stare at it, looking like they were asking it for an answer. "umm… I'm going to check-up on the patient. I'll be gone for a bit so you can watch the tape in here if you like".

Silence

"oh… and i… umm… did a paternity test to make sure if she is your…. Uhh…. Daughter….. and the results should be back soon."

There was a pause, and then a slight nod from Jack.

She took that as a yes, and closed the door behind her. Glad to leave, she decided she could never understand what they were going through and decided not to tell anyone as the Colonel and General would do it when they were ready. She walked passed the questioning faces of Daniel and Teal'c (well Teal'c only had a raised eyebrow, but she took it as a questioning look) and walked straight up to her patient to check her vitals.

Looking at the little girl, it was clear the paternity tests were not needed. The girl looked about three or four years old with a beautiful face, rosy cheeks, a button nose and a flank of golden locks around her face. Although you couldn't see them now, the little girl had dazzling blue eyes beneath her closed eyelids. She had so many features that resembled that of Jack and Sam that it would be clear to anyone who saw this little girl that she was their daughter.

Back in the doctors office Jack and Sam had broken out of their daze and had cleared their throats, both were unable to speak and they both were unable to look at eachother. Instead both their eyes lay on the tape on the doctors desk. Then coming to an unspoken agreement, which for many years they had become pro's at because they had to watch eachothers backs 24/7, Jack put the tape on.

There was a moment of silence as the tape loaded and Jack and Sam had placed themselves on opposite corners of the office not sure they'd be able to handle the close-proximity.

Then the tape played………

A/N: hahahahaha I know I'm evil but I'm stopping it here. If you want me to continue I need reviews I need to know if u people enjoy or hate my work! I know its bribery but what can I say! I hope there's good weather coming I'm going to camp! BYE!


	3. Silent tears

Oh my Gosh! Thanks all of you for reviewing! I quickly posted the last chapter before I went off to camp and when I came back I saw all these reviews with positive feedback! I was so excited! I thank all of you (u know who u are) because I now I know people are reading and enjoying my work! Now back to the story, I wonder what's on the tape?

_Let's continue……_

On the screen were Jack and Sam they were sitting on a couch together, wrapped in each others arms. The Jack on the tape was rubbing Sams back and Sam had a sad look on her face as she spoke.

"Hey baby, it's mummy and daddy, and if you're watching this….(Sam broke off her voice constricted so Jack continued, wrapping his arms around Sam tighter). "If your watching this mummy and daddy aren't with you anymore."

"I don't know if anyone told you this… but your mummy and daddy had pretty dangerous jobs…. (Sam continued now as Jacks throat caught).

"And we wanted you to have something to remember us by…. (a single tear ran down Sams face) and so that you know we do and always will love you, because you're our baby girl". Sam waved at the screen and Jack gave Sam a kiss on the cheek before saying "Bye Baby" and the screen went black.

Jack and Sam stayed on wither side of the room not knowing what to do about the obvious awkward situation. But before what they had just saw could fully sink in, the screen lit up again….

It was clearly an amateur video, The screen was moving around a lot and there was a lot of chatter in the background.

Then the cameraman was known when the camera was swung around and focused on the extremely happy face of their good friend Daniel Jackson.

"Hi! It's Dan, Jack was too tight to pay for a professional cameraman, so I'm it!". He started laughing as a nervous looking Jack swatted him over the head. (Jack nervous? Neither of them had seen Special Ops trained, SG leader Jack O'neill get nervous!)

They were standing in front of an alter beautifully decorated with white lilies (Sam's favourite flower). Daniel put his arm around his best friend.

"The day that many have been waiting for is finally here, I don't want to spoil the big surprise so I'll let Jack do the honors".

Jack laughed to himself and swung an arm around Daniel's shoulder.

"Today I am the luckiest man alive! I am marrying the most beautiful, gifted, intelligent woman on the face of the Earth, or galaxy I should say!

(this time it was Daniel's turn to swat him).

"In a matter of minutes, unless the bride is late! I'm going to marry the love of my life, Samantha Carter".

The Jack on the tape started laughing and hugged his best friend, the camera was momentarily pointed at the ground while they hugged.

The Jack and Sam in the room were staring at the church floor on the TV screen when they heard Daniel whisper to Jack. "I am so happy for you Jack, I know you and Sam have been waiting a long time for this".

"Daniel….. I would wait a lifetime for her".

Just then the Sam in the room started shedding silent tears, Jack knew she was, he didn't have to look, he could feel her, sense the emotion she was feeling….. because he was feeling it too.

A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know that the tape is quite long so it's going to be on the next chapter. I just want to say again thanks to all the reviewers! This is my first Fic and I was really scared to post it wondering how you people would take it and all the positive feedback is making me want to write more! Thanks so much! Next chapter I hope will be posted soon!

BYE!


	4. Silent smiling

Hey people I'm so so so so so so so so so sorry I haven't posted for ages! I've been really really busy with school! But now I'm on top of it and so to say sorry I am going to promise to never never leave a chapter that long again! I promise! Please forgive me! Anyway thanks for the reviews and here is the continuation of the video! Just for you guys!

_The story continues..._

The screen went momentarily blank as Daniel turned the camera off after their hug and a quick "see you later".

Next when the screen lit up and the chatter in the background was dying down. The camera was on the alter where Jack stood waiting for his bride.

The camera spun around to reveal the mascara tear stained face of Cassie.

"Daniel has made me official camera person for the wedding, because he's off being best man, see."

She zoomed in on Daniel.

"I just wanna say this before the ceremony starts because I know you guys will be watching this."

"Guy's I love you both soooo…. much, and it's about time! If either of you wait this long to do something ever again, I will personally see to it that….".

Both the Sam and Jack in the room chuckled quietly at the statement made by the 18 year old girl, but once they heard the sound of the others voice they stopped abruptly.

Right at that moment, though the sound of the wedding march filled the gap of silence and the camera swung around to face the double doors at the foot of the aisle.

The door, like the alter, was covered in white lilies. Just then the doors swung open and the sight that appeared on the camera screen made the Jack in the rooms breath catch in his chest, and made his knuckles go white as he gripped the chair he was leaning on tighter.

His heart was beating a million beats a minute and then suddenly he couldn't help it……., he smiled to himself at what he saw.

I'm sorry, yeah I know short chapter! I'm going to post the next one probably tom or at least very soon to say sorry! Thanks again for your reviews they make me smile! And I just wanna shout a hey! To my jushu KT!


	5. White wedding

A/N: Hey guys I felt really bad about the really mini chapter last time so I made this one longer! I didn't think anyone would review my mini chapter but people did! Thanks guys! I love your reviews I light up everytime I read one! Well finally this is the last chapter for the video, Then we move into the more important stuff,…. Like a little blonde haired blue eyed girl!

_And the story continuous……… _

There on the screen, at the end of the aisle standing at the double doors was his Sam. She was arm in arm with Teal'c, who in his reality had become, a substitute brother, father and protector to Sam and this must have been true in this other reality as he was granted the honour of walking Sam down the aisle to her love, life and future: Jack.

The Jack watching the tape could tell that Teal'c was privileged to be there for Sam on her day, to be the one to walk her down the aisle. He had the biggest smile on his face all dressed up in tux and tails.

But his eyes didn't linger long on Teal'c as his eyes wondered to the woman hanging on his arm. Sam was breathtaking, to Jack she had always been beautiful… but there was just no way to describe her, he could think of no words that could do her justice.

Her hair played around her face and Jack could smell the flowers in her hair from where he stood. She wore an off the shoulder flowing gown, plain but elegant, just like his Sam. He watched her as she walked, her creamy satin dress swaying with her as she walked down the aisle. An emotional glow surrounded her and tears of joy filled her eyes as she stared at Jack and only Jack.

The Sam in the room watched herself on the tape. It was how she had always pictured it. Sure she was in the army and hated being stereotyped as a woman but she had always had this picture of how her wedding would be like and who her husband would be, just like any other girl and she thought as the camera swung to an extremely handsome, smitten looking, tux wearing Jack with his mussy hair and adorable smile, both her wedding and her husband were perfect. What she had always wanted.

A breath from Sam in the room broke Jack out of his reverie.He suddenly felt a pang of jealousy and loss consume him as he realized the gorgeous woman on the tape staring into the eyes of her future husband was not his Sam.

It wasn't him intertwining his hands with hers, it was the other Jack, the Jack that was getting his second chance, the Jack that had the love of his life staring in his eyes, the love of his life kissing his lips, the love of his life in his arms.

In a blur the wedding over and the tape focused on Jack and Sam as they shared one last passionate kiss, to the shout's and wolf whistle's of their family and friends just beforethey departed. The camera focused on the empty road where the newlyweds were moments before and swiftly swung around to the joyous, teary faces of the three people Jack considered his family in this reality and in any other, Cassie, Daniel and Teal'c.

The Jack and Sam in the room stole silent smile's as they watched them crowd around the camera and yell "CONGRATULATIONS!". Cassie kissed the screen her tears blurring the screen before the TV screen went blank and the video ended.

A/N: Geee…. I wonder what happens next ? I'll try and update soon.

A special thanks to Aussie73, SciFiFanGillian, Ilovesg1, nickyroony and StarrGazer for reviewing my mini chapter!

This chapters dedicated to my business studies buddy and contract friend: Jasmine!


	6. Family Reunion awwww!

A/N: Okay! I have reposted! I'm such a LOZER! I didn't realize about my Janet slip up until janissima and caligate pointed it out! THANX GUYS! Thanx for paying sooo much attention to my story! The only thing I can say in my defense of my slip and my really bad spelling was that I was and still am sick! I have the flu!  The flu in Australia is hard to get because of our whether and yet I manage to get it on the same day as my math's exam! BTW thanx for wishing me luck! I'll let u know how I went!

A/N: A big soz to all! I'm soooo sooory about the lateness of this chapter! i hope you haven't given up on this story just yet! The best chapter is up! Wake up blue eyed, blonde haired angel!. Thanks to all the people who have reviewed chapter 5! Lot's of love.

By the way VidZ thanks for pointing out my slip with the tux but i put a little thing in this chapter to fix it up a bit! Also a huge shout out to Aussie73 and Ilovesg1 who have been dedicated reviewers and reviewed every chapt so far! THANK's! Now onto the next chapter of this saga.. my baby...

_and the story continues... (reposted chapter)……_

An awkward silence ran through the room, the only sound was the echo of the video ejecting from the VCR. Sam just stared at the TV screen, which had only minutes before shown her, her other life, the life she couldn't , the life she dreamed about, the life she secretly wanted.

Sam new there was no avoiding this one. She new they had to talk about it, which would be so hard. For them it had always been through each others eyes that they communicated. Through each others eyes could see, feel what the other was thinking and feeling. Mouths could lie, eyes couldn't.

And so at that moment, Sam had to see what Jack truly felt, and lifted her gaze to him. She wasn't surprised when she saw Jack was already looking at her, she new he would be searching for the same answers too. And so they stared at each other. Their body's metres apart but mind's mingling together, so close, yet so far.

Sam laughed inwardly at what she read in Jack's face, '1000 snakeheads and a cargo ship full of replicators i can handle, but his...'.

Jack warmed inwardly at what he read in Sam's deep blue depths, 'Jack you should have worn your dress blue's at the wedding, you would have looked hotter'.

They both new that the playful jokes and bantering was their way out. They had always escaped serious issues by joking about it and burying the true feelings inside. But as Jack and Sam looked into each others eyes again they knew this time was different. This time, they had a little blonde haired, blue eyed somebody, who needed then to sort this out, if not for them, for her.

And so one of them had to start...

Jack knew her was the least experienced in expressing his feelings but he thought he should start. The only problem was, he couldn't look at his Sam, the same way. Every time he looked at her all he saw was the Sam in the flowing, wedding gown, glowing with happiness and beauty which made him stutter.

"Hey, ummm... Sa... uuhh, i mean...umm,... Carter...um,...". Jack was just about to gush out everything he had been feeling form when the video had started when there came a _surrounding_ CRASH! from outside.

"Our Baby"/"Hannah", Sam whispered and as quick as a flash, Jack and Sam bolted through the door and into the infirmary, they both halted at the doorway of the infirmary and took in the scene before them.

There Dr. Glasgow stood holding in her arms the tiny, shivering figure. Dr. Glasgow held the girl rubbing her back as she cried into her shoulder. She glanced with an expression full of sadness at Jack and Sam, half her face covered by the mass of silky, golden ringlets. Little did Jack and Sam know that the expression of sadness was not for the little girl but for them. She felt sorry for Jack and Sam, she being one of the many people that had been rooting for Jack and Sam since the beginning, of her doctor internship at the SGC and from hearing all about their dilemma from Janet, wondered how this little 'gift' was going to affect their 'relationship' and if there was ever going to be a future for Jack and Sam.

Sam felt a pull at her heart at the sound of the little girls' tears and like Jack wanted to wipe them all away. Jack suddenly felt very protective of _his _little girl. His fatherly instincts emerged and he wanted to take all her pain and fright away and did it in the only way he could. He called softly to her, as if he had done it a million times before.

"Hey Baby". At the sound of his voice, although soft, the little girl had responded immediately and spun around in Dr. Glasgow's arms and stared at the two people in infirmary doorway. An instant later a huge smile adorned the little girls face and her chubby little cheeks shone red as she yelled "mummy" "daddy" and wriggled in Dr. Glasgow's arms, as a sign to be put down. She looked towards them to make sure it was okay by them.

The incessant, impatient nodding from Sam was a sure sign and she placed the little girl down.

Jack watched the scene as the little girl moved her little legs as fast as she could and teetered her way to Sam. Sam bent down and gently embraced and lifted her little girl into her arms. Tears streamed down Sam's face as she held this little girl and felt her little chubby arms wrap around her neck and her little button nose press into the side of her neck. Never in her life had Sam thought, that she could ever be more amazed and complete as she held this little girl... her little girl.

"Momma, i mis-sed you heaps", the little girl mumbled into Sam's neck and Sam without thinking, automatically answered back, "and i missed you too".

Jack watched patiently as Sam cradled _their _little girl. Sam in her reverie looked over at Jack and although she didn't want to let her go ever again, she knew she was being selfish...

"Hey honey... uh,... Daddy?... uh… wants to see you too". Sam blushed as she placed the little girl on the floor.

Now it was Sam's turn to stand back and watch as the little girl made her way to her father. Everyone was a little taken aback though when instead of running into Jacks arms the little girl sat cross-legged directly in front of Jack facing away from him and spreading her arms out on either side of her. She did this like it was the most natural thing in the world. After the surprise wore off a bit, Jack realised what she was doing and a flood of emotions filled his chest.

'The airoplane game'. Jack thought. 'The airoplane game i used to play with Charlie, God he used to love that game! I must have played with Hannah as well'. Jack was brought out of his thoughts at the sound of the little girls' yelp "daddy bbbrrrroommm". She started making airoplane noises and started bouncing her little bottom off the floor, where she was sitting.

Sam started laughing at the sight of her little girl. Sam's laughter mixed with Hannah's voice and plane noises made Jack come alive. He suddenly lifted Hannah into the air and over his head and onto his shoulders and started 'soaring' through the infirmary, making plane noises himself.

Hannah's laughter rang through the infirmary like tinkle bells, and everyone couldn't help but laugh all together at the sight of 'father and daughter' running around the infirmary avoiding incoming enemy fighter jets (beds) and helicopters (fans). Both with identical, playful smiles on their faces.

Sam being caught up in the moment never took her eyes of the pair and when Jack caught her eye, she read something in them she had not been expecting... and she was surprised at what she saw, because the eyes never lie.

A/N: Thanks for reading right to end of the chapter, i hope it wasn't too long. I wanted to make up for how long it took me to post the chapter! I'm sick and I've got a huge math's exam tomorrow and I'm freaking out! i had to do this to relax! Wish me luck! Bye! And i hope to post the next chapter really, really soon! i wonder what Sam saw in Jacks eyes?...

(No really i wonder..., i haven't written the next chapter yet so i wouldn't know either! LOL)


	7. fights and flights

A/N: I'm soooo sorry for keeping this sooo long! I have been Internet-less for a month and a half! I have only recently been brought back to the Internet world and I had to catch up on all my alerts! Thanx nogigglingmajor for the msg of moral support! I don't want to give up on this story either! And I hope you guys haven't either! To inform you of why it has taken me sooo long (as well as being without Internet) to post this next chapter, I have to say my reasons probably aren't good enough but here goes….. I had only pre-written up to the video thinking that this story was probably going to be axed on the first chapter but when I got all these reviews from u guys I thought yayy! No rejection! I can continue! Unfortunately all my pre-written work ended and so I needed time to plan out my next chaps and figure out the back-story of our Hannah! I know not good enough!

So now that I have explained myself I hope you can forgive me! And continue on with Our baby girl!

Also a massive THANK YOU! to Aussie73 for beta-ing this chapter! Three cheers (hip hip hooray!) now that all my mistakes will be taken care of it will be smooth reading from now on!

Ba Ba Baaammm! (dramatic)

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

There in Jack's eyes Sam saw true happiness. Her heart warmed at the sight. The first time she had met Jack, although she hadn't known about his past with the death of his son, Charlie, she had noticed a deep internal sadness, a shattering of the heart that plagued his face and eyes.

As the years went on and Jack started becoming his disobedient, humorous, boyish-like self, his features softened but the chilling, deep, depressing sadness was always there deep within the contours of his face. But now as he stared at her and lifted their daughter off his shoulders and into the air, there was no sadness there, only true, love-filled, happiness of a second chance and a future.

Sam was glad she and this little girl were a turn in life for Jack, who she had found out had gone on the Abydos mission to die. She felt at peace staring at the two most important people in her life, as they came in for a landing at 'airport mommy'.

But still in the back of her mind a battle was occurring, a nagging battle between Colonel Carter and Samantha Carter, a war that had always popped up with issues to do with one Jack O'Neill. And now civil war had been declared with the introduction of Hannah! Who would win out?

The obedient good soldier Colonel Carter was screaming: _Frat regs! Frat regs!_

While Samantha was protesting: _This is what you have always wanted! A future, a life, a family!_

And as Jack was exchanging Hannah into Sam's arms and Jack said loudly in a nasal voice 'we have now landed, thank you for flying air-Jack'.

She realised this was what she had wanted more than anything and the objections had ceased in her head and Samantha Carter had, for once in her life, won out.

Although her doubts had ceased, there could be heard some loud objections being made outside the doors of the infirmary. And before either Jack or Sam could react or pull away from each other (as they were still trying to transfer the tangled up Hannah from their arms) in burst through the double infirmary doors none other than … Lieutenant Rivers.

Total silence overcame the room, it was so excruciatingly quiet that Jack swore he could have heard someone drop a fork in the commissary room at the other end of the base.

Lieutenant Rivers took in the scene before him. Sam could see his mind working in order to play out the scene before him in his mind. Sam could've pinpointed the moment that comprehension dawned. Lieutenant Rivers whipped out his clipboard and pen and calmly asked in a very accusatory tone, "Colonel Carter, Gen. O'N … I mean Jack" he said in a coy tone. "Could you please inform me, the Pentagon Inspector, what is going on here?".

There was a moment before Jack answered "Uhh … Surprise! She's awake!" Sam totally thought that was a slap on the forehead moment.

"And why was I not informed or called for!" declared Lieutenant Rivers, as he scribbled some notes on his clipboard.

"Must have slipped my mind," mumbled Jack quietly as he scratched his temple.

Sam tried to hide her smile at the snide comment.

"What was that?" asked Lieutenant Rivers, thinking he had missed something important.

"Oh … ummm … hey! The tour's over already? That's tooo bad, did ya have fun? ... I hope you remembered to grab a brochure at the end." Jack had walked up to Lieutenant Rivers and had started pushing him 'lightly' through the double infirmary doors.

"Jack …"

"Please … Call me General O'Neill," Jack said in a friendly tone.

"General; are you not going to question the intruder? And why are you taking me outside?" Lieutenant Rivers asked as they were now in the corridor outside the infirmary.

This guy could just not take a hint. Jack had really had enough, he had reached breaking point and could now really care less about what the Pentagon thought of his command. He thought he was a damn good leader and so did most of his friends higher up.

Jack grabbed Lieutenant Rivers by the shoulders lightly and stared directly at him.

"Okay. A) yes, we were going to question her, B) that is exactly why I'm taking you outside, C) she is not an intruder and D) … Well … there is no D). But Lieutenant, looks like this inspection's over!".

"Captain!" Jack said to the SF who had earlier sacrificed himself for the tour. "Please escort Lieutenant Rivers topside, and make sure he takes his clipboard with him!".

With an O'Neill smile and a pat on Rivers' shoulder, Jack turned on his heel and re-entered the infirmary, blithely ignoring the widely moving hand of Rivers as his pen raced across the paper on his clipboard and his deep growling muttering of 'This is going on the report' and 'I'll be back'.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

A/N: Okay Chickens I hope this chapter is to your liking! Next chapter is the one that took me soooo long to figure out!

I explain everything about our little Hannah! Yayyy excited!

I tried to make this one long for u guys to make up for the lateness! The next one will probably be even longer because I'm explaining everything.

I just really wanna say a big thanks to all of you who haven't given up on this fic! And for all the fantastic reviews you write that keep me going!

BTW : I also want to mention that soon I will be posting the first chapter of another fic that I have been working! So look out for it! (Also J/S of course! ) and thanks also to all those who asked about my Maths test and wished me luck! Unfortunately I have to inform you that I did in fact fail with flying colours : ( but do not fear I will fight back in the next test!


	8. Lisa?

A/N: Hello! I'm back! sorry it's taken so long but there is one main reason why I haven't posted for sooo long, I have my year 12 half yearly exams and I have been 'studying' very hard (no seriously I am! I would like to pass maths this time around!) lol! Anyways sorry for the long-wait I hope it was worth it. A big thanx to those who reviewed the last chapter, there were only a few but they make me happy and smile and keep me writing so thank you! (Nickyroony, Trinitystargazer3, stargate-princess, Ilovesg1, feb04, Leilina, Jennyvre Moss, and a special thank you to nogigglingmajor, every time I stop writing you send me a message that gets me starting again! you ROCK!). I also read on a review that someone had to go back and read some bits because they forgot; that is why I am putting a previously bit in before next chapter starts, if you don't want it let me know.

Massive thanks and a round of applause to Aussie73 for always doing a fabulous beta-ing job! Without you my work would be unreadable!

_previously..._

With an O'Neill smile and a pat on Rivers' shoulder, Jack turned on his heel and re-entered the infirmary, blithely ignoring the widely moving hand of Rivers as his pen raced across the paper on his clipboard and his deep growling muttering of 'This is going on the report' and 'I'll be back'.

_And now..._

Jack strolled into the infirmary, invited by the sounds of Hannah's laughter as Sam tickled her mercilessly on the infirmary bed. Jack took a mental shot of mother and daughter laughing so hard, tears leaked out of their eyes. That was one to drag out of the memory bank the next time he was home alone on a Simpsons marathon, with his best friend the beer can or signing the endless memos on whether to buy patterned or scented toilet paper.

Jack gave Sam a glance; she took the hint. "Hannah, I have to go talk to your daddy for a second, is that okay?"

She nodded and sat quietly on the bed, looking around at all the beeping equipment with a fascinated expression on her little face.

When they reached each other Jack and Sam turned so that Hannah couldn't see what they were talking about.

Jack had a strained look on his face. "Carter, I don't know if you heard what was going on outside with Rivers, and I know even though she's been through a lot already, we need to find out what happened, how she ended up here."

He wasn't ordering Sam as a commanding officer but he was asking her as a parent, as a mother. She had as much a say in matters to do with Hannah as he did.

"Sir, I know we have to but... how?"

Jack had a confused look on his face. He started to talk slowly as of speaking to someone who couldn't understand English. "Uhhh... Carter, umm... we ask her questions and umm... she answers them, I'm pretty sure that's how questioning a person kinda works.

Sam gave him a look. "Sir, I know that, but she's uh..."

Sam spun around. "Hannah honey, mommy wants to know how old you are?"

Hannah giggled at the question. "But mommy you knows how old I am."

"I'm sorry honey but mommy umm... mommy forgot."

"Mommy I'm tree's year old" Hannah pronounced proudly holding up 'tree' fingers. "I'm a bigger girls now!"

"Yes, baby you are," Jack said warmly.

They turned back around.

"As I was saying, Sir she's only three years old. " Sam held up three fingers proudly just like Hannah, making Jack smile. "She won't be able to give us a detailed account of what's happened".

"Mommy, Daddy!" Hannah interrupted.

It took Jack and Sam a moment to register that she was speaking to them.

"Where Lisa?"

"Lisa?" Jack and Sam questioned at the same time.

"She my bestest fwend, she come evywere wif me!" she exclaimed like it was common knowledge.

Then without warning she swung her little legs over the side of the infirmary bed and jumped off. She started teetering her way around the infirmary, searching under the beds and under pillows with a very serious 'concentrating, searching' look on her face. One with which Jack was very familiar and one that had always given him a brain freeze when he witnessed it on the face of Sam.

Jack heard a sound coming from his left and glanced over at Sam, standing next to him, giggling at the sight of their daughter, lifting up a clipboard to see if her friend 'Lisa' was under there. The sound of Sam's giggle was so similar to the tinkle bells of their daughter's laugh and Jack swam in the sound that he so rarely heard.

Jack's thoughts were interrupted by a small tap-tap of a bare foot on the cold infirmary floor. He looked down and had to hold back a huge laugh at the sight of the three year old with an annoyed expression on her face and her hands on her hips, tapping her feet giving him what he thought was a pint-sized death-stare.

"Daddy, are you gonna hewp me wook or wat!"

"Oh, sorry baby sure I'll help you look for Lisa. She's gotta be around here somewheres."

Sam shot a 'you know who Lisa is' look - Jack shrugged and started walking around, looking like he was searching as well. A huge smile spread across Hannah's face and she joined her dad in the two person search party for the one named Lisa, who only Hannah seemed to know. While searching under a pen, which according to Hannah "Lisa wuldnt's be able to fit unders!", a thought struck Jack. He had thought he was playing along with his little girl by looking for her imaginary friend, Charlie had had one when he was younger too, but what if he wasn't looking for something imaginary - what if Lisa was real?

"Hey, Hannah honey, what does Lisa look like?"

"Bwown eyes, two legs, two arms, overalls, fur all over..."

Everyone paused for a millisecond, then Sam stated, "Teddy bear. The teddy bear you came here with is Lisa."

Hannah gave a bemused look "Yep. Das wat I says. Lisa!".

"Duh mommy," Jack exclaimed to Sam, slapping himself on the head; Hannah and Sam both giggled. "Lisa, that's what she said, we should've known that!".

Sam shook her head with a small smile playing on her face at Jack's antics. _He really is great with kids_, she thought. "I'll go get Lisa, I think she's in Janet's office."

Sam came back a moment later, teddy in hand, to find Jack sitting on the infirmary bed, and Hannah in his lap.

"Lisa!" Hannah yelled stretching her little arms out in anticipation and Sam readily handed it over. Hannah tightly hugged her bear as if she had not seen it in years. "I gotsa pwesent from pappi Jakub." Sam smiled sadly at the memories of her late father. She glanced down at Jack who was giving her an encouraging smile. At the mention of her father she felt pain at the thought of him not here to meet this little girl, but somewhere deep down found comfort in the fact that a Jacob Carter out there was alive and a grandpa to this little girl.

"It was nice of Grandpa Jacob to give you the teddy bear," Sam said happily, now able to put her feelings to rest.

Hannah giggled. "No mommy's, daddy bought me dis teddy and you said call her Lisa from da Impsons" – Simpsons -"cause she smart like me!"

"Yeah well; you didn't get that from me." Jack glanced at Sam who smiled shyly; she was never one to admit how truly intelligent she really was.

They were broken from their smiles by Hannah's voice: "Wook, I gotsa dis pwesent from pappi Jakub, jus before I went through da gate". As she said this she pulled from the front pocket of Lisa's overalls a little circular device that Sam recognized instantly.

Hannah handed it over to her. "Sir, this is a Tok'ra memory recall device. However it seems to have undergone slight modifications. "

"Pappi Jakub said dat if yu wanted to ask me qwestions, to use dis." Hannah pointed at the device. "And he told me not to be scawed, cause I was goin' home."

Jack and Sam both felt pain, not wanting to imagine some of the things this little girl must have gone through.

"Sir, I'd like to check this out, before we do anything with it just to be safe. I'll have to contact the Tok'ra to help me with the modifications made to this device."

"Sure, go for it." Jack lazily moved a hand. Sam never really needed him to authorize her tasks and assignments; he had respect for Sam's decisions and knew she would always make the right decision when it was needed.

Sam glanced at the little figure in Jack's lap. "Hannah; mommy has to go now and...uh.. play with the present from Grandpa Jacob." Sam smiled when the little girl nodded and her golden curls bobbed up and down along with the movements of her head.

"Hug mommy, you always gives me hugs befow you go anywhere's!" Hannah exclaimed expectantly as Sam was about to walk away. Sam beamed and accepted her little girl as she jumped into her embrace, Sam held her there for a while under the watchful eyes of Jack, who loved the sight before him, and after what seemed like hours placed her on the infirmary bed next to Jack.

As Sam reluctantly walked out through the double infirmary doors Jack glanced down at the expectant face of his three year old, blonde haired, blue-eyed girl and uncertainly stated in his head _'What do I do with her now?'_

A/N: Okay I hope the chappie was to your liking, I'm sorry if Hannah's speech was a bit hard to understand but I'm trying to write her word's phonetically so that you can see that even though she has a good vocabulary, her pronunciation is that of a child. I was also trying to intertwine little sneaky bits from other chaps, like the teddy bear I mentioned somewhere in the first chapter and introduce it 'Lisa' here. Sorry I said I was gonna explain more of Hannah's back story in this chapter but I needed to find a way for the reader to get her story, as because she is only three years old she can't explain it in real detail but now she can! I absolutely can guarantee her story is in next chapter! I hope you're waiting in anticipation!. And always please review... cause I like them! CYA!.


	9. watcha watching?

A/N: Never fear j-s-j-e is here! Please please forgive me for the EXTREME lateness of this chapter! My life has been hectic! I've been squezzing this chapter out little by little, while also trying to study for HSC and school, writing notes, working and trying to have some sort of socail life! ha! I'm so sorry! i swear it's the last build up to the big chapter! Everything will be explained next chapter and then we move onto the Jack/Sam/Hannah family shippyness (possibly angst). I appreciate the PM's that kept me writing!

Also a special thanks to nogigglingmajor. Your messages keep me going thanks!

Sorry this chapter is unbeta'd cuz i wanted to get this out to you guys as soon as possible ley me know if it really badly needs to be beta'd and if so i'll post a beta'd version.

_previously..._

_As Sam reluctantly walked out through the double infirmary doors Jack glanced down at the expectant face of his three year old, blonde haired, blue-eyed girl and uncertainly stated in his head 'What do I do with her now?'_

_let's continue..._

It was a couple of days until Sam had reached the Tok'ra and they could send in a representative to help Sam analyse the device that 'unka Jakup' had given. In that time a room had been set up for Hannah on base with a mountain of stuffed toy's, crayons and books, Jack had even given Hannah his play station. The DNA test had come back proving, what everyone on base had already known, that Hannah was indeed, now scientifically backed, Sam and Jack's daughter.

Sam had just been dwelling on this thought as she strolled down the SGC corridors on her way to the briefing room. Sam had always relied everything she believed in on science, and the DNA test just sent the realisation crashing on her, that she was...a mum. Albeit a mum in another reality but if it was possible there it could be possible here...one day.

As Jack, Daniel and Teal'c waited for Sam in the breifing room he glanced at Hannah sitting next to him, her little body framed by the huge briefing room leather chair. She was spinning herself around and around letting her little legs that couldn't touch the floor swing from side to side. As he looked over her, he was recalling the last couple of days and how Hannah was settling in well.

After Sam had left the infirmary to contact the Tok'ra, Jack had immediately called the President and Joint Cheifs of staff to 'discuss the situation' as they had called it. They had decided that they needed to get more information from Hannah before they tried to figure out a way to get her home...if possible.

If possible...those words replayed in Jack's head over and over agian. He wasn't going to lie to himself, he had grown attached to the miniature image of Carter with a sarcastic playful attitude and truthfully he didn't want her to go, but she had parents, another version of himself and his second in command, that she had to go back to.

Sam chose to stroll in at that moment breaking his thoughts. "Well sir, it looks like my first assessment was correct...it is a...". Sam was interupted by a loud "Mummy!" and the next thing she knew a little blonde figure came running up to her and latched on to her legs tight.

She glanced down at the cherub face surrounded by honey curls looking up at her. "Mummy where's you been?"

Sam smiled, picked up Hannah with a little sigh and plomped her on the edge of the briefing room table. She bent forward so as to be eye-level with Hannah.

"Well honey, mummys been experimenting with this", sam said as she pulled out the circular device they had found in Lisa's overalls and showed it to Hannah.

She turned to Jack and smiled. "Well sir, as i was saying, my initial assessment was correct..."

"As always" whispered Jack to Teal'c sitting near him, Teal'c raised an eyebrow, and Sam hearing this little side comment, smiled sweetly and continued.

"It is a modified Tok'ra memory recall device. The Tok'ra i had been working with seemed surprised when i showed it to him. They had actually been working on this exact device at the moment but hadn't been expecting the final prototype to be completed for another month.."

"See!" Jack choose this moment to interupt yet again. "Now, is it just me or are the Tok'ra hiding things from us again! Am i the only one that remembers about a small little TREATY we had together, Huh!' Jack started ranting and throwing his hands in the air all over the place in a very Jack-like manner.

Three pairs of eyes rolled and Hannah giggled. "Daddy don't like da Toka". Everyone smiled at the exhuberant girls outburst and Sam cleared her throat, speaking a little louder then usual to stop Jack from starting his huffy complaints about the Tok'ra again. He glared at her but let her continue.

"Apparently he told me that what the device does is basically the same as an old version of the Tok'ra memory recall device however it's not painful to attach and it does not require the use of a hand held device, the memories appear automatically on some sort of screen"

"Cool", Jack exclaimed rubbing his hands together. "Especailly the no pain part".

Everyone smiled at this, each of them fully aware of how painful it was to attatch the device.

Hannah slid across the briefing room table toward Lisa in her leather back chair and proceeded to try and shuffle off the table to get to her. Teal'c noticed her struggles and assisted by picking the little girl up, with no effort at all and placing her on the floor in front of Lisa.

Hannah grabbed Lisa off the chair and held her close as she toddled back towards the briefing table trying to get back up. This time it was Sam that picked her up and placed her on the table. Hannah tucked her little feet under her, holding the bear tight and shut her eyes tight.

Jack, a little perplexed by the action, asked " Little miss, what do you think your doing?"

Hannah peeped an eye open. "Grandpa Jakup saided you would want to ask lots a qwestons and that you would use dat and dat i shouldn't be scared." and with that Hannah shut her eyes tight again.

Sam holding the device looked over at Jack looking for confirmation and Jack nodded. Teal'c and Daniel each quietly took a seat and Jack moved his chair closer to where Hannah was seated on the table and brushed some of Hannah's sunshine coloured hair back from her forehead. Sam held Hannah hand as she came forward.

"Okay Hannah, this isn't going to hurt okay." Sam squezzed Hannah's hand reasurringly letting her know she was safe and that everything was going to be fine. As Sam placed the device on the side of Hannah's temple, Hannah's grip on Lisa and on Sam's hand became tighter. A little noise was emitted and suddenly a pixelated screen appeared in front of them.

On the screen appeared an image, one that both Jack and Sam recognised, from the photograph they had discovered in Hannah's overall pocket along with the video. It was of their time at the cabin. The sun was high in the sky and the three of them were walking down one of the pathways around the lake and into the forest areas. Jack and Sam lovingly held one anothers hands, just strolling together smiling serenly at their daughter. Once again Hannah's laughter filled the air but this time from the Hannah on the screen, laughing gleefully as she exhuberantly bounced and chased a beautiful blue butterfly.

Hannah slowly opened her eyes and looked around at her two parents staring at the same place right before her in front of the briefing room table.

"Mamma, Dadda what are you stawing at?" she stated questioningly.

Sam confused by the question broke away from the inviting image and looked at Hannah.

"Hannah, don't you see the pictures up on the screen? The one of you me and daddy at the cabin and the butterfly?"

Hannah shook her head. "Mamma i not see nofing but i was finking about da butterfly cause i was scarded".

Sam turned her head to Jack, who was still staring wide-eyed at the screen.

"Sir, this means that when Hannah is recounting her memories she can't see them". Sam smile at this revelation.

"Yeah...? Jack said slowly "But...so...therefore?" He had a blank look.

Sam moved a little closer to him and whispered. "This is good, i mean i knew she would have to recount the memories in her mind but to visually re-live them... i wasn't sure i wanted to put her through that again". Jack nodded as he stared into sams concerned face and slowly placed a hand on her shoulder, desperately wanting to take that look away. _She must have been the best mother in the world, _Jack thought.

Hannah innocently cleared her throat in a grown-up manner that made Jack and Sam bring their attention back to her, breaking their moment. They looked back at Hannah and she was looking everywhere but at them. Hannah was playing.

Jack clasped his hands together. "So lets get this show on the road". Jack and Sam went to either side of Hannah but in-front of the screen redy for the questions to begin. They were finally going to find out how, why and where their little Hannah came from.

A/N: 'Kay guys well i know i'm not the best at updating stuff but i'll try to keep them coming. please forgive! (p.s. i LOVE reviews!) (wink wink)


	10. Memories revealed

A/N: Guess who's back! Yep ME! Hehe :D So those of you who read my other WIP Saving my son (which you might want to check out *wink*) will notice that I updated that just recently. So after a VERY long delay my muse has pushed me into action! This of course is my baby and so I couldn't neglect it! And realising that I have left people on this cliff hanger for too long I though I should put you all out of your misery and update. So here you go, my gift to all you VERY patient people out there! Don't worry this is NOT the end, I have MANY more chapters in mind... Thank u for all your reviews and encouragement and patience...

_Previously (so VERY long ago)…_

Jack clasped his hands together. "So let's get this show on the road". Jack and Sam went to either side of Hannah but in front of the screen ready for the questions to begin. They were finally going to find out how, why and where their little Hannah came from.

_It FINALLY continues…_

Hannah, not completely comprehending the enormity of the situation around her, sat obediently and awaited the questions she understood she had to answer. As she began to think about this, the screen, unbeknownst to her, came to life yet again in front of the other occupants of the room.

_(On screen)_

_Hannah was sat on a bench littered with mechanical parts and pieces, it looked like a roughed up version of Sam's lab. __It was dark, as if the power had gone out, but a dim red glow signalled that the back up power generator was operating. __Hannah was not alone. As in that moment, searching through drawers just behind her, Jacob came into view. __He continued to rummage around, picking up small bits and pieces, obviously knowing exactly what he was looking for, before coming across something and with a small 'aha' and in picking up the object, turned back to the quiet Hannah._

_He stroked her tear stained face, a small face littered with questions and uncertain fear of what was happening around her._

"_Hey princess. How are you feeling? I know you're scared and confused and probably have a billion questions running around in that head of yours…"._

_Jacob gave a sad, haunting look and trailed off with "Just like her mother…"._

_Over-hearing the mention of her mother, Hannah's head shot up to her grandpa's worn features, one question quite clear on her face… Jacob couldn't tell her the truth, he couldn't comprehend it himself._

"_I need you to stay right here and be very quiet and brave. Can you do that for me?." __Hannah nodded slowly._

_At this, Jacob gave a proud smile, giving the impression he knew that his little grand-daughter__had inherited bravery from both her parents. __As Jacob departed the room, leaving the door slightly ajar, a silence feel upon her surroundings._

(Off screen)

Back in the SGC the occupants viewing the screen fell upon the sight of the little girl all alone on the bench, in the dark room. She looked so much smaller and fragile, despite her best efforts to be brave for her grandpa. Sam in the room watched the lonely little figure on the screen and despite knowing Hannah couldn't see what they could, she reached for the Hannah in the room's hand. At the slight contact, as Sam's hand clasped over Hannah's, the pixelated screen flashed to other images of disarray and disorder.

_(On screen)_

_The SGC was in full alert mode, defcon 5. Emergency lights were flashing, alarms were being raised and the voice over the PA let Stargate command and all its occupants know that it was in total evac. mode and it was NOT a drill. __Little Hannah was in the arms of her mother, racing from Sam's lab, which looked like it had been thrown into disarray. Sam was rushing to the evac stairs, Hannah's little arms squeezing her neck tight as Sam whispered words of reassurance into her ear, "it'll be o.k. sweetie, you will be safe. Your daddy and I would never let anything happen to you"._

_The two were being jostled about by other people in the stair wells, rushing to get to their destination. Sam eventually broke out of the chaos and into the control room where, before monitors of maps and computers, a stoic jack stood. __At the sight of Sam and Hannah, a look of relief could be seen momentarily on his face before the gravity of the situation seemed to bring him back to a strange look mingled with determination and defeat. __The gate suddenly sprang to life, rotating, behind the iris and a hushed silence fell over the control room. The Sam clutching Hannah tightly and the strong looking Jack O'niell turned towards the Stargate simultaneously. __They both knew it was time, it was time for Earth to fight or die trying and as they turned to look intensely at each other, then down at their daughter, they both knew that they had to fight, not only to save Earth but the little piece of both of them they loved so dearly._

_Men at numerous control panels and phones began yelling things in what seemed like all different directions but were really aimed at the man, who at the sound of chevrons locking, not only went into command mode in order to save the base but a hint of panic could be seen in the corners of his eyes when he glanced at his family in the room with him. __The Sam clutching Hannah tightly recognised the worry in her husband's eyes, she took a few steps towards him and stroked his face gently using her thumb to smooth the worry lines on his face which softened just that little at her touch. __In that moment the shouts in the control room were put on hold. A husband, a father was saying goodbye to his wife, his daughter, his family, they deserved a moment of peace._

_Jack and Sam stared at each other for a fraction of a second in silent conversation, pouring a lifetimes worth of memories in mere seconds. Sam then handed Hannah__over to her father, Hannah squealed 'beaw hug!' and giggled. __Despite being daunted and scared by the situation, all that was going on around her did not matter when she was enveloped in one of her father's 'bear hugs' where she felt safe. Jack muffled a choked laugh as he hugged her tight and warm, a single tear making it's home in her mass of curls._

_Jack gave Sam a slight nod of his head as the last chevron locked and the 'whoosh' of the event horizon sounded, unseen behind the closed iris. Stroking Hannah's face, he handed her over to her mum, kissing Sam on the forehead and whispering a soft 'I'll love you both forever' into her ear. __And with that, clutching Hannah tightly in her arms, Sam hurried out of the control room to the sounds of Jack barking orders to the men in the control room, his commands rising over the muffled sounds of hard bodies hitting the iris. __Sam new she didn't have long, she understood more than anyone, what this new enemy was capable of and their technological superiority. The iris which had protected them countless times before and which was their first line of defence, would only be able to protect them for a short time and Hannah had to be safe before that happened._

_As most of the staff of the mountain had been evacuated, the power to all non essential machinery had been cut-off due to the emergency and diverted to the Stargate's self destruct function. Jack new cutting off the power to the Stargate from their end was not an option. __They had encountered this enemy only a few times before but despite this, they knew their technological abilities. They could easily power Stargate's from their end and scramble with any sophisticated technology that Earth possessed but this advancement provided a weakness... Earth's 'primitive' defences baffled them and provided a defence they could not counter_

_Sam was moving fast up the mountain stairwells to level 10, Hannah holding tight. Sam new in the event of evac's all elevators in the mountain were only in use between levels 1-10, cutting off access to the most sensitive floors of the mountain and it was at level 10 she would be able to reach topside and keep Hannah from harm. __So she moved fast, two airmen, who Jack had ordered to escort her just after she had exited the control room, flanking her on either side. As they had reached the steel door labelled level 10, one of the airmen opened the door for her as she scrambled out. __Seeing at the end of the hall, the last dregs of admin workers and lab coated scientists being forced out of the mountain by airmen, the scientists being none too happy at leaving their work behind, despite the seriousness of the situation. There assisting in escorting terrified admin. was Jacob, he visibly calmed when he saw Sam jogging towards him, the tiny form of his granddaughter in her arms._

_She was just about to reach Jacob when it happened. One of her escort airmen's radio's sprang to life and what Sam heard made her stop dead in her tracks. In amongst, scratchy, shattered radio noise was the voice of an airman "... breach perimeter... destruct... evac... back..." there was a pause and "men down... general.. fight."._

_Sam heard these words and the world around her shattered. General... General what... Is the General o.k.? General down? General not going down without a fight? General... Jack..._

_Sam knew Jack needed her help. She knew that during their silent conversation she had promised him that she was determined to keep their daughter safe from the tragedy that lay ahead and she would keep that promise. But she couldn't let Jack, the love of her life, the father of her child, die alone, when he could be rescued. She had to go back for him._

_A small hesitated whisper of "mama..."broke Sam out of her thoughts. Hannah had wondered why her mother had stopped dead in her tracks. With the airman's broken voice replaying what she had just heard in her head, Sam looked down at her baby and ran a hand gently down her soft cheek, gave her a sad smile and looked above her head to Jacob, watching her curiously from near the elevator._

_He had heard the radio's admission as well and was staring at Sam with a wary expression, he moved towards her. "Sam, you're not going to...". Sam lay her daughters head against her cheek rocking Hannah gently as she held her closer to her chest and with eyes glazed over with un fallen tears, she looked straight at Jacob "I have to. I have to go back for him". Jacob saw the determination in Sam's eyes and nodded in understanding._

_At that moment, the world around them went dark, the back-up power on their level had been cut. Time was running out. __Sam felt Jacob's hand grab hers in the dark. The airmen and small group of staff yet to be evacuated spoke to each other in loud voices and felt around the dark. One airmen near the stairs yelled for people to follow the sound of his voice. __Sam squeezed Jacob's hand and spoke to him in a rushed voice. "Dad, the power's been cut before the self destruct was able to activate and I have to go back for him. But I made a promise dad, a promise to Jack that I would keep Hannah away from danger and tragedy. It's not safe here anymore dad, and I'm not just talking about this level, this mountain. She's not safe..."._

_Jacob understood the meaning behind her words and clutching Sam's hand pulled her towards the sounds of the airman's voice. Once reaching the stairwell instead of heading topside like the rest of the staff, they headed down the stairs back to the lower levels of the mountain. __Jacob counted the levels as they headed down, still unable to see the numbers on the doors due to the darkness. Once they had reached what Jacob believed to be level 20, they carefully exited, checking the corridors for any signs of movement, unsure as to the situation in the lower parts of the mountain._

_Sam, knew the mountain inside out and lead Jacob to the nearest equipment storage room. Once inside Sam placed Hannah down for a moment, putting on a vest and indicating to Jacob to grab a gun and torch. Sam grabbing a torch herself, didn't want to keep a weapon on her if she was going to be clutching Hannah in her arms. __With that they moved, carefully back out into the corridor again, Sam determined to get to their destination; Artefact storage. They moved quickly, silence surrounding them, Hannah comprehending the seriousness of the situation remained quiet and still in her mother's clutching embrace_

_With one corner remaining to their destination, Sam motioned a stop signal to Jacob, both hugged the wall as the sounds of staggering footsteps could be heard echoing the corridor parallel to theirs. __Sam could feel Hannah's hands clutch her clothes tightly as they could hear ragged breathing coming closer to their position. Jacob leaned forwards and quickly peered around the corner, weapon at the ready..._

_As soon as he had glanced, he moved out into the corridor, Sam following him out. There leaning against the corridor wall was Jack. His face whipped up at the sound of movement and fell into a terrified expression when he saw who it was. __Sam rushed to him, seeing blood trickle down the side of his face and stain his uniform. Jack was clutching his left arm, his heavy breathing indicating he was sporting a few broken ribs. Jack hugged them close. __Hannah was still keeping her face scrunched up against her mother's neck but recognised the sound and smell of her father and exclaimed "papa!" as she felt the warmth of the bodies of her two parents enclosing her on either side of the hug. __The selfish part of Jack was grateful he was able to see his family, to hold them. But his noble side wanted them as far from this place as possible. He leaned his face out slightly from the hug to look into Sam's eyes._

_Before he could ask, Sam answered, "Jack. It's not safe here anymore... She needs to be somewhere, where she can grow up safe and happy. Where she is away from danger, where she will have us both, to love her. Where she has a family." Sam glanced over at the blast door labelled Artefact storage and Jack understood. He stared deeply in her eyes and they both knew this was the only way they could keep the promise they had made to each other in the control room. __Jack loosened his grip on his girls and looked over to Jacob nodding before letting them go and heading into artefact storage, ignoring the screaming pain his injuries were providing. __As he disappeared into the room, Sam moved to Jacob and hurriedly explained the plan Jack and Sam had formulated in silent conversation._

_Moments later Jack emerged carrying with him a large mirror like artefact, Jacob rushed forward to help the injured Jack, attempting to take the mirror off him but Jack put the mirror down before Jacob could get at it. _

_Jack gave Jacob a serious look "Jake. The levels below us... it's not looking good..."._

_Jacob countered "Jack, your injured... I should go with Sam..."._

_Jack cut him off, "I know what's going on down there. I know how many people, what the situation is. It's dangerous. I would go down there and hook this thing up to the Stargate myself if I could! But you and I both know that Sam is the only person who can rig this thing up properly and fast and we both know no matter how injured I may be, the LAST thing that I would EVER let happen, is for either of my girls to be hurt in anyway and that I would protect them with my last breath. I won't let anything happen to Sam and I need you to keep Hannah safe until we have this thing set up and give you the o.k. to get Hannah down to the gate and..." Jack broke off then. The realisation of never seeing his baby girl again, really sinking in._

_Sam moved forward to place her hand on his chest, calming him. Jacob nodded at his son-in-laws words, this was the way it was going to happen. __At that Jack and Sam pulled each other into another tight hug, Hannah shared between them. Hannah finally removed her head from her mother's shoulder and looked up at the faces of both her parents._

_She saw the blood stained face of her father. "Papa, u's o.k's?" she said sadly._

_Jack noted the sincere concern in his daughters voice and his eyes glazed over with tears at her innocent kindness. Stroking her face he whispered "Yeah, baby. Daddy's fine. He's with his princess, so everything's fine...". Hannah smiled, loving being called a princess._

_The young family began unconsciously swaying on the spot, unwilling to let go, of this moment together. _

"_Mama, papa, why looks sads...?" Hannah asked._

_Jack answered, "Well mama and dada have to go away for a little bit. We have to go do something VERY important. And then you're going to go on a little trip"._

"_Awe yous go wif me?" Hannah looked a little scared._

_Sam closed her eyes momentarily in sadness, then answered in a broken voice, "Sweetie, you have to go on this very short trip through the special ring by yourself...". Hannah started crying quietly, both her parents unconsciously held her tighter. __Sam continued, trying to reassure their young, brave daughter, "But don't worry, mummy and daddy and grandpa Jacob will be there to send you through and... and... we'll be there... waiting for you, when you come out". Sam let the last words out through slight chokes of sadness in her voice._

_Hannah, nodded her little face in understanding. The small family, still swaying held each other tight as the two parents leaned forward and placed their foreheads on their daughter's and closed their eyes .Hannah felt safe and warm in the arms of her parents, the two people who mattered most to her in the world._

_Hannah heard her parent's whispered words "You will grow up to be a smart, beautiful lady one day. We will love you always...".With that, the parents relinquished their daughter to her grandpa, knowing she was in safe hands, as Jacob passed his weapon over to Sam._

_Jack picked up the mirror-like artefact again, groaning under the weight and after glancing back at little Hannah in her grandpa's arms, the two heartbroken parents turned and walked down the corridor Jack had emerged from, filled with a fiery determination, the little girl they just left behind their motivation. They had to protect her from tragedy. That was their promise to her. _

_Sam glanced at Jack. She was sure their plan was what was best for Hannah but... "Jack, I know sending her away, will keep her safe from fear and sadness... but what if we send her somewhere, where we aren't a family...". Sam looked worried._

(Off screen)

At this statement Jack and Sam, who had been watching with the other occupants of the room, in total silence, enthralled by the scenes playing out before them, looked over at each other. They knew that if their roles had been reversed they would have been worried about the same thing and even though they were in the exact situation that her true parents had feared, they would want to be assured that the people who she thought were her true parents would look after her and keep the 'family' together, for her sake... and they were going to keep that memory alive for Hannah, no matter how this might complicate their relationship.

_(on screen)_

_Jack stoped walking for a second and sincerely looked into Sam's eyes, "Hey, wherever we exist, whether we know each other or not, whether we are together or not. I know us enough to know, that no matter what, the second we lay eyes on that little girl, we'll know she is ours, we'll know we would do anything to keep her safe, we'll know instantly that we love her". Sam knew what he was saying was true. Any version of themselves could not look at that girl and want to let her go._

_Seeing Sam reassured, Jack again picked up the mirror and they headed down the corridor together, ready to carry out the plan, to send their Hannah to a place far away from the danger that lay ahead of them._

A/N: O.k. so we are still in Hannah's mind mode... I wanted to finish this in one chapter but it's turning out to be a LOT longer than I thought! So I'm gonna split it in 2... More reading for you guys I guess! So I hope the LONG wait did not disappoint, hopefully after all these explanation chapters we get to go into some happy family's and jack/sam complicated feelings etc... *smiles* can't wait to start writing those! P.s. see that little button on the bottom left hand corner of your screen... Review! you know u want to... :P


	11. heartbreaking goodbyes

A/N: Hello all, long time no see! So here we are again. I just looked at the dates… this thing was published nearly 3 years ago! That's insane. I have come to the decision that I refuse to leave it hanging. So here it is. Please don't question the use of rigging the quantum mirror to the gate and how that would work. This is science fiction just let it be. Imagination is a beautiful thing : ) Also you gotta remember that we are learning about what happened through Hannah's memories so if Hannah wasn't there we can't see it (although through creative licence I do include little bits that Hannah's memories could possibly not account for but it makes the story flow better so just go with it also… :P)

Anyways, Thank u all for being patient and you wonderful reviews! Fanfiction really has a way of keeping ppl together! It's great for the soul and imagination… so keep on fictioning! Enjoy.

Again as a reminder, stuff in italics is from the other reality and stuff in normal text is from their present reality.

* * *

_Previously on OBG…_

_Jack stoped walking for a second and sincerely looked into Sam's eyes, "Hey, wherever we exist, whether we know each other or not, whether we are together or not. I know us enough to know, that no matter what, the second we lay eyes on that little girl, we'll know she is ours, we'll know we would do anything to keep her safe, we'll know instantly that we love her". Sam knew what he was saying was true. Any version of themselves could not look at that girl and want to let her go._

_Seeing Sam reassured, Jack again picked up the mirror and they headed down the corridor together, ready to carry out the plan, to send their Hannah to a place far away from the danger that lay ahead of them._

_What's goin' down now…_

* * *

_Hannah was held tightly in the arms of her Grandpa as he rushed down the corridor, a look on his face clearly mentally arranging what he had to do next. Her parents, his daughter and son-in-law, were laying their lives on the line to set up a means to save their daughter. The least he could do was make sure she got to the gate, prepared, when they gave him the go. No matter the situation on the lower levels he would get her there. Safe._

_As he turned a corner into a red-lit hallway, he had come to his destination entering a door to his right, closing the door quietly and placing a silent Hannah on a bench._

The occupants in the room witnessing the memory recognised this scene as the one they saw earlier. Hannah on a bench surrounded by tools, with her Grandpa, locating something and asking her to be brave while he exited the room. The rest of this memory began playing out when Jacob re-entered the room some minutes later.

"_Hey sweetie. How you going? Still being brave for Grandpa?" he smiled reassuringly, noticing Hannah becoming withdrawn and overwhelmed by the situation. But still she nodded defiantly determined to make her Grandpa proud._

_Jacob had re-entered the room with a radio in his hands and a zat safely tucked in his side belt. He would have preferred not to have a weapon in Hannah's presence but his main objective was to get his grandchild to the gate. He would do what was necessary for that to happen._

_Jacob wiped a soft hand down Hannah's face as he passed her to walk around the bench to a desk nearby. Hannah turned keeping her Grandpa in her line of sight, watching as opened a few drawers before locating what he was looking for and holding it tightly in his hands._

Jack and Sam recognised it as the tape they had viewed earlier. The one that held their alternate reality selves' last message to their daughter and the images of the happiest day of their lives.

_That's when Jacob was distracted by a little figure sitting in the chair under the desk. He smiled when he saw Lisa's furry little ears poking up and grabbed a hold of her paw. He was glad to see Hannah's 'best fwend', she would have a calming presence in this stressful time._

_Just before turning to entrust Hannah with her friend Jacob paused at a photograph in a frame on the corner of the desk. An incredibly broken smile adorned his face as he recognised the photo he had snapped of the beautiful family at Jack's cabin. Hannah loved the woods and the butterflies and Jacob relished the memories that flooded his mind of that day, a solitary tear falling from his weathered eyes. A realisation that he would never see days like that again._

_He delicately removed the photo from the frame, as if it were a priceless jewel and gently inserted it into the front pocket of Lisa's overalls. He then turned, putting on a bright face beaming at Hannah, relishing in her excitement at seeing Lisa in her Grandpa's hand._

_She bounced slightly on the bench reaching out desperately for her friend and hugged her tight when she was received in her arms. That was when Jacob crouched slightly at Hannah's eye level, making it very clear that what he had to say next was very important and that he needed her to be an especially good girl._

_Hannah sat stock still and concentrated solely on her Grandpa. She might only be three years old but she had inherited a great deal of intelligence from both her parents and new when it was important to listen._

"_Hannah sweetie. It's important that you listen to Gandpa right now ok?" he returned a small smile at Hannah's concentrating face._

"_Soon I'm going to take you down to the special ring. You'er going to go for a little ride. Grandpa needs you to be very quiet on the way down there ok? There might be some bad people and we need to stay away from them…" he whispered seriously._

_At that Hannah clutched Lisa even tighter, her Grandpa noticed this and gently pushed a lock of golden hair behind her ear, that reminded him so much of his daughters when she was this small, and continued._

"_Don't worry, your Grandpa will be with you the whole time… When you go through the special ring people on the other side might ask questions. You let them know your Grandpa gave you this ok?" and with that he held up the memory recall device he had procured earlier on the lab bench and also placed it in Lisa's overalls pocket along with the photo._

"_What mama and daddy?" she questioned obviously wondering where her parents were going to be._

_Jacob swallowed back a block in his throat at the mention of the parents she would probably never see again and tapped Hannah's nose lovingly._

"_Don't worry about mama and daddy sweetie. You will go for a little ride through the ring and your mama and daddy will be there, waiting for you on the other side. They love you very much and will be so happy to see you…" Jacob stood then scooping his little princess up and held her close to his chest, the look on his face clearly willing his words to be true._

The Jack and Sam in the room still on either side of Hannah stared determined at the screen. They both wished that somehow they could let that Jacob know that his fears were unfounded. Despite knowing her for so little a time, they did love her as their own (because technically she was) and they would protect her to hell and back.

_As Jacob held her, his radio sprung to life and the intermittent voice of Hannah's mother filled the room. "Dad…. Go…. Jack… holding off… hurry…" and with that the radio went silent._

_Jacob couldn't allow himself to picture the scene that might be playing below them right now. His goal was clear and with that he sprung into action. He placed the video in his jacket pocket and clutched Hannah close asking her to hold tight and to close her eyes. Then arming himself with his zat, Jacob took a deep breath, closing his own eyes for a fraction of a second before exiting the room and exposing himself and his charge to the dark corridors of the unkown._

The memory screen went blank then and both Jack and Sam looked down at Hannah who had again took a defensive position, eyes shut tight, willing herself to not allow the next set of memories to pass. This pained them both but the truth of the matter was they needed to know what happened. They needed to know the state of her version of her family and whether it was even remotely possible that she be sent home.

At the pained expressions of both her parents, surprisingly it was Daniel and Teal'c who offered their assistance and calming presence on this front. Teal'c sat on the edge of the briefing table and deftly picked up the little figure, the size of one of his biceps, and gently held her on his lap as Daniel sat next to him and whispered soothingly in Hannah's ear.

"Hey bug. I know it's not easy and you're doing so well, you're just as brave as your grandpa said you were. We need you to keep remembering. If it helps you can hold my hand. Your uncles are here for you Hannah. You can do this…" he smiled encouragingly.

Hannah opened her eyes at her Uncle Daniel's large hand in her tiny one and looked up at both of her Uncle's who she had also relied on so heavily in her timeline and with that an onslaught of jumbled scattered memories flashed across the screen.

_Hannah was being jostled about in her Grandfathers arms, eyes tightly shut as per his request. The screen remained blank as all that could be heard was the occasional shout and the sound of an electric bolt being emitted every now and again. _

_Sets of loud gunfire could be heard nearby and Hannah clutched tighter at her grandpa's shirt. She felt him grip her tighter back and heard the loud groan as a heavily armed door was automatically opening. Next thing she felt was her Grandpa placing her on a cold hard object. She clutched tight not willing to let go but at a kiss to the forehead and whispered assurances that everything would be fine, she loosened her grip and allowed her grandpa to place an object in her arms with Lisa (the tape)._

_There was a commotion all around as Hannah could hear banging on doors and loud shouts surround her. The thing she was lying on began to roll and her eyes shot open at the movement, desperately needing to know where her grandpa was, where her mama and dada was and what was going on._

_Hannah was sitting on the F.R.E.D on the gate ramp and before her eyes stood the three most important people in her life. She tried to sit up and was figuring out a way to jump off the contraption she was on, that was moving her slowly away from the people she wanted so desperately to be near._

"_Mama, Dada, Grandpa Jakup!" she yelled, causing three sets of eyes to shoot in her direction. Jack and Sam moved quickly to her side before she was able to jump off, Jacob holding his position at the foot of the gate ramp._

_Hannah noticed her mama was walking funny and her papa had red all over his shirt but this didn't bother her as they both looked down at her with identical serene smiles on their faces. They were in bad shape but they had succeeded. The gate room was locked and although their enemies were attempting to get inside, for the time being it was secure. Sam had been able to rig the mirror to the gate and had selected a world that seemed calm, a world where Hannah could grow safe and loved by both her parents, a world they could not give her._

_Tears ran down the bloodied faces of her parents as they held each other, watching Hannah slowly roll away from them towards the event horizon. _

"_Hannah, sweetie. Lie back down. Close your eyes and in no time you'll wake back up and we'll be there. All better and we'll be so excited to see you. We promise…" Sam whispered stumbling forward with an outstretched hand, the other clutching desperately at Jack._

_Hannah obediently laid down exhausted in her own right, implicitly trusting her parents and knowing that everything was going to be ok, because they said it would be. The last thing Hannah heard before unconsciousness took over, were the whispered words of her father "Remember that you are always loved…" and the sound of heavy automatic doors opening and gunfire. The screen went black._

* * *

a/n: da da daaaaaaaa... *dramatic* well FINALLY after much too long i have completed the memory sequence! Now onto family tiems! complicated feeling tiems! angsty/fluffy/humour tiems! I apologise profusely at my inability to stick to a project (it is a HUGE flaw of mine) but i'm determined to see this through. I understand the frustration of loving a story and not being able to see it through to the end because it's author has given up... I will try super hard to not be one of them. Thanks for sticking with this. Catcha!


	12. Sharing Hannah

_Previously on OBG…_

_Hannah obediently laid down exhausted in her own right, implicitly trusting her parents and knowing that everything was going to be ok, because they said it would be. The last thing Hannah heard before unconsciousness took over, were the whispered words of her father "Remember that you are always loved…" and the sound of heavy automatic doors opening and gunfire. The screen went black._

_Now na na na na… _

The room had become eerily silent, as the images had then ceased to appear before them. The sequence of events culminating in the unexpected arrival of this little gift had been revealed. Everyone in the room now understood the sacrifice that had been made by the people that loved her in her timeline and that had made one thing very clear. Hannah could not go back. This was her home now.

Little sobs escaped Hannah's lips, it all finally being too much and large watery pools formed in her eyes. She had been fighting to be brave for far too long and had gone far and beyond the expectations of any other three year old put in the same situation. For now she needed rest and comfort.

Still in the lap of her uncle Teal'c, Daniel carefully removed the recall device as Hannah began to close her eyes, exhaustion again succumbing her to sleep. Reliving the events had overwhelmed her and she nuzzled against the strong arms of her uncle.

Sam and Jack simultaneously went to take her but Teal'c stoically nodded his head in reassurance that he was fine and proceeded to walk out of the briefing room to the infirmary, followed closely by Daniel, the tiny figure safe in his arms.

Now alone in the briefing room, the General and his Colonel were unable to look each other in the eye. How to even address this delicate situation was an impossible task, the events that had played out on the screen before them being overwhelming for them both too.

Determined Jack stepped closer to Sam, she stood stock still at his movement. He tentatively reached out a hand causing Sam to look him directly in the eyes. They swam with tidal waves of emotion, questions, fears, longing and hope, she was sure hers held the same.

Jack, mouth slightly ajar, lightly traced Sam's upper arm, barely touching, clearly trying to find a way to comfort her after all they had seen. He was inches from her when a thought clearly entered his mind and suddenly a mask slipped across his face. He cleared his throat loudly as his hand dropped limply at his side before nodding, abruptly turning and exiting the briefing room.

Sam stood there and let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and lent against the table hugging herself. _What had that been about?..._

Hannah had been on base a week, since that day when the events that had led to her arrival had been revealed and discussed with those that 'need to know'. It was decided that no immediate danger was in place for their reality, ties to her timeline had been severed with the gate connection instantly upon her arrival.

As to the situation of Hannah herself, the images of her mother and father's sacrifice had made their wishes clear. They wanted their daughter to be safe and happy and ultimately to remain with her parents (or ate least those genetically identical to them).

The higher ups were not keen on having a child living on case and despite not having made any decision about their situation, hardly speaking to each other after the incident in the briefing room, Jack and Sam had formed a united front in demanding that she remain with them.

Her original parents gave their lives for her. Their wishes had to be upheld. After all, Hannah was biologically theirs and despite them not being in an ideal relationship to raise a child, they had both fallen in love with their girl the minute she had opened those eyes as blue as the sky.

Still they knew they had to talk about it and that's exactly what Jack, of all people, had decided to do a week to the day Hannah had arrived. He had ambled into her lab, having just put Hannah down for a nap after Teal'c and Daniel had played hide and go seek with her in the base food storage for hours.

The truth was, Hannah had been getting restless. She'd ask them why she couldn't try to touch clouds while sitting on daddy's shoulders or why she couldn't run around the garden with mama, picking flowers to make hairbands (this image was a personal favourite of Jacks).

Being a little three year old with bountiful energy and having to be restricted to certain dormitories, cafeteria's and bathrooms and always in the presence of a member of SG1, a minder assigned to her or either Jack or Sam but rarely them together, was a difficult situation to explain to a little girl.

Hannah was very bright for her age and she needed stimulation and routine. A home. The SGC was no place for a child. Thankfully no serious breaches had occurred during her stay but who was anyone kidding, this was the SGC. It had happened before, it would probably happen again.

Hannah had made all the base staff putty in her little hands and although they loved seeing her everyday, no one liked the idea of her being put in any danger. She needed off the base.

Sam had glanced up from her laptop screen about to run a simulation after altering some parameters (can't be blowing up the SGC now can I? Especially if my daughter is on base…) Sam smiled at the thought.

She was startled when she spotted the form of her General in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe, having had stood there for god knows how long. He had a face of happy calm having had stared at her in all her serious concentration. She smiled a little uncomfortably at his staring, which snapped him out of it, causing him to clear his throat and straighten up, shoving his hands in his pockets and slipping his face into its usual mask of hardened sarcasm.

"Hey…" she started.

"Hey…" he returned.

A silence fell for a few moments.

He decided to just dive right in and deliver the news "So the higher ups have given it the go. Hannah's allowed off base. Genetically she is… uhh… ours… (he choked a little on those words, his hand pointing back and forth between them) so her cover will be that she is our daughter. They are leaving her umm… living situation down to… us…" and with that he awkwardly let the sentence hang in the air.

Sam was determined to get this conversation out of the way. The water was murky between them; she needed some clarity.

"Look sir. This doesn't have to be complicated. We both have spare rooms in our houses; Hannah can be shared between us. We will make her life as normal as possible, we'll give her routine. I mean children grow up in parental separated situations all the time and they turn out fine…" Sam blurted these the first thoughts that had entered her head.

"Yeah only difference is, we're not separated, we were never together" Jack joked trying to lighten the mood. Sam paused at this comment.

_Way to make it awkward jack…_ he thought and mentally slapped himself, shuffling his feet.

Sam smiled nervously and continued, "Well, yes… but at least we can both agree that Hannah needs to stay with us and she needs to get off this base." Jack nodded stiffly; at ease that they both at least felt comfortable when it came to the needs of their daughter.

At that Jack shuffled his feet around again, suddenly finding a spot on the ground at his feet very interesting.

"Well, I uh… need to get back to this sir…" Sam started, sensing that the hard part of the conversation was over. "How about I work out a reasonable timetable for Hannah and email it to you. Would that be ok?" Sam knew her General wasn't exactly one to organise and that he would trust that she would divide Hannah's time between them equally.

"Sounds good Carter." With that he paused then whispered seriously looking straight at her eyes, so much like their daughters. "Thanks..." she simply nodded, speech leaving under his intense gaze.

"I'll umm… leave you to your… doohickeys…"his sarcastic self was back and he waved his hands about in a very Jack-like manner making her smile, trying to lighten the tension in the room.

He left then and she returned to her simulations. Both of them heaved a sigh of relief that the hard part was over. They weren't kidding themselves things were still complicated. Their relationship, whatever it might be wasn't clear but Hannah was the clearest thing in their life. They could make this work… right?

a/n: Look at me! Posting stories without a month/year break in between chapters! I'm on fire! *ninja sound* Haha :D Thought i'd post another chapter quickly because i was bad and left it hanging for ages. So this is an apology chapter. Coming up next will probably be some everyday life stuff, as they ease into their shared routine. Maybe some jack/sam biz in next chapt or after! : ) feelings will begin to get complicated guys… :P


End file.
